


Tell me what you really feel (and kiss me while at it)

by MoonlightFantasy



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightFantasy/pseuds/MoonlightFantasy
Summary: Kei was everything but a jealous boyfriend. In all of his relationships before, he really did not get jealous.Not at all.
Relationships: K/Ngô Ngọc Hưng | Hanbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Tell me what you really feel (and kiss me while at it)

**Author's Note:**

> Another milestone has been achieved; Since I couldn't draw nor do any edit to celebrate (like everybody else on twitter :( - you guys are awesome by the way), I guess I will post something here instead. 
> 
> So please enjoy!

* * *

"What is wrong with your boyfriend?" asked Sunoo. Hanbin could tell that he had wanted to ask him this question for quite some time already, Hanbin just happened to be a pro at dodging his question these past few days.

However, it has been the fourth time Sunoo asked the question to Hanbin since this morning and to be quite honest, he did not know what was wrong with his boyfriend either, so he didn’t know how to answer Sunoo’s question. To most people around them, at least, Kei may look like his usual self. However, for some people who were so close to him, Kei's attitude lately was kinda off. Even for Hanbin.

First, Kei has been very attentive to him lately. He fetch Hanbin every morning to go to the university together which he rarely did before. Second, these days Kei always checked on him and sent him messages at a random time; even when Hanbin knew that he was in his dance class. Kei has always been so passionate about dancing and he always forgot to check his phone during that particular class. Lastly, Kei has been treating him like he was a fragile thing; something that Hanbin resent the most which Kei should know since a long time already.

It didn’t mean that he’s not attentive before, it was just that Hanbin was kind of a little bit overwhelmed by Kei’s presence around him lately. These past few days, Kei has been around him a lot in public which was not usual since he preferred to have quality time privately with Hanbin in his apartment. 

"I don't know either, Sunoo." Answered Hanbin while watching his boyfriend queueing for their lunch from one of the stalls in the cafeteria Hanbin frequently spent his lunch break. Kei has been having lunch with them for almost a whole week now. Something that he rarely did because their faculty buildings were in the opposite of each others'. It took Kei almost half an hour to walk to Hanbin's faculty building, yet he was really determined to have his lunch with Hanbin these past few days.

Hanbin was not complaining though because he was actually happy to spend more time with Kei even though he had difficulty saying it directly in person. He was sure that without him telling it directly to Kei, the older one knew it somehow. 

Then again, Kei was being weird and Hanbin was almost a hundred percent sure that there was either something bothering him or Kei was hiding something from him. He preferred the first option though rather than the second one because he hated it when the taller one hid something from him.

Sunoo dipped his fries into a tomato sauce at the edge of his plate and munched them slowly, eyes never left Hanbin's boyfriend. "Hyung, you do realize that Kei Hyung is always glaring at everyone who's about to approach you, right?"

"Really? Don't make up things, Sunoo-ya," Said Hanbin, almost like a whisper. Afraid that Kei would appear like a thin air beside him like he always did for the sake of his own entertainment. He once mentioned that he really liked it when Hanbin’s being startled which was kind of weird in Hanbin’t opinion. 

"Kei Hyung wouldn't do that. Everybody likes him and besides, he secretly likes the attention that everyone gives him. He just acts like he doesn’t notice them."

"It’s more like eeeverybody is scared of him, duh! Only you who doesn’t think that he’s scary and intimidating.” Sunoo disagreed with what his best friend just said in between munching his precious french fries. “Anyways, of course you don't know. He only does that when he thinks you don't see him." Sunoo rolled his eyes and then sipped his orange juice slowly. "Why did I even ask you about it anyway?"

"Sunoo-ya, don’t say that. It’s my boyfriend you're talking about. Yes, he might be intimidating for some people but to the point of scaring my friends? That was just exaggerating." Hanbin tried to defend his boyfriend; hands busy stirring his cold lemonade. Kei could be a pain in the ass sometimes, literally and figuratively, but Hanbin was sure he would never glare at random people just because of him. Who was Hanbin anyways? 

Sunoo though, he only deadpanned while trying to hold his voice by whispering wildly to the black haired man in front of him, "That's exactly the point here, Hanbin Hyung. It’s because we're talking about Kei Hyung whose borderline obsession for you is kinda overbearing for some people."

"Sunoo-ya,"

"Alright, alright. We're going to talk about this again later, Hyung. The alpha wolf is on his way with your precious egg sandwich." Cut Sunoo while giving Hanbin a sign by lifting one of his dark eyebrows to the direction of his approaching boyfriend.

Their lunch was uneventful, but Hanbin could not count how many times he sighed that day just because Sunoo kept looking at his boyfriend suspiciously while Kei kept trying to feed him his salad. 

_There was indeed something bothering Kei_ , Hanbin concluded that day. He made a mental note to ask about it later to the taller one. 

❣❣❣

To say that Kei was jealous was a ridiculous idea. Kei was everything but a jealous boyfriend. In all of his relationships before, he really did not get jealous. Not at all.

Because, in his opinion, jealousy was just gross. 

It made you think of something bad about your loved one. That emotion made you think less of yourself and your loved one. It made you feel like you were the most undeserving person in the world while at the same time you felt like everyone did not deserve anything you have.

Jealousy would drain your energy to the lowest level and when you were so very tired of it, you would snap. For every story and drama Kei could remember, the end of jealousy has never been good.

So, yes. He did not get jealous, easily.

However, lately, he felt like the said emotion was slowly creeping onto him like a plague. He tried to act cool about it though, but he was afraid he would snap someday, and it scared the hell out of him.

The caused of this?

Well, it was his own fault in the first place, really. He should not have opened his boyfriend's stuff without his consent but he was curious, and he couldn't help it when there was an opportunity to know more about his boyfriend's background.

It's not like he couldn't ask Hanbin and get the answers directly from him but when he was faced with three graduation books and a small notebook, he couldn't help but open them one by one.

It was fine at first, he was even about to tease his cute boyfriend using some of his old photos in the graduation books. That, until he opened the small notebook.

There was something that he really regretted reading. Since that day, the monster that has been secretly creeping on him daily, now slowly made its way to the surface. Damn, he was so very stupid to read that notebook. 

❣❣❣

Of all the people in the world, Kei should not have included Nicholas in the list of potential rivals in his book of _How to Cease Away Hanbin's Admirers 101_. For the he was practically head over heels with Daniel, the youngest on their friend’s circle who was also happen to be one of Hanbin’s bestfriend aside from Sunoo, and he was so dumb to doubt it even just for a second. 

He hated himself to even think that way.

Kei let out another sigh for the nth times that day. He was currently in Hanbin's apartment, waiting for the smaller man home so that they could have dinner together. He had already bought Hanbin's favorite dimsum and chocolate milkshake while he decided that fried rice with spicy chicken was the best option for today. 

As usual, he would be the one preparing the dinner table and later on Hanbin would be the one to clean up. It has always been their routine since they were into their 6 months relationship. Even after almost three year into their relationship, they never skipped their routine. Except where Kei needs to prepare for the final or when Hanbin has to spend the night with Sunoo for their monthly assignments which has always been crazy in his opinion. 

So, here he was, putting all the food he bought on the dinner table while doing some thinking. He sighed rather loudly while playing with his food when he couldn’t seem to figure out how to tell Hanbin what he was feeling lately. It has been a whole week since he was in this rollercoaster of emotions. He hated this but at the same time, he could not help it.

He was annoyed with everyone who even tried to stare at his boyfriend for a second too long, he was wary of people who tried to talk to Hanbin for even a little over a minute. The worst part was he even hated it when some random people talked about how cute his boyfriend was. 

The things that he would be proud of before now annoyed him to the fullest.

These insecurities were playing with him good. 

Deep in his thought, he was not aware that the door to Hanbin’s apartment was opened. "Why are you glaring at the food, Hyung? What did they do to you?" Asked Hanbin suddenly from behind his back. 

That question alone successfully made Kei more annoyed. How come this cute little human being teased him when all the reason for his weird behavior lately was him?! 

Didn’t he realize how adorable and amazing he was to the point that Kei wanted to put him for himself so that everyone won’t get the chance to stare at his boyfriend a second too long?? 

Didn’t he understand that whenever he was being nice with everyone, Kei wanted to protect him more so that people won’t take advantage of his kindness??

Didn’t he understand that Kei was not really like it when he smiled to everyone because that smile should only be directed to him and him only?

Of course, not. Hanbin was just a precious human being and his cute oblivious boyfriend. 

Resigned with his fate, Kei stared at Hanbin with his kicked-puppy-eyes and pouty lips.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Asked Hanbin again. Now, the smile on his face slowly disappeared and a light scowl appeared. Kei did not have a heart to tell him that he was just being random and... jealous.

After nearly a minute without receiving any answer from Kei, Hanbin decided that he could not bear the silence -and his boyfriend’s stare- anymore, "Alright, Hyung, what happened?" Worry apparent in his gentle voice and eyes focused on his sulking boyfriend. Kei followed Hanbin's movements who right now were seated at the wooden chair beside Kei. 

Kei looked at him. Trying to act cute by blinking a few times with those eyes and pouty lips (key point here was ‘trying’; he hoped it worked for Hanbin though), he finally said, "I don't like Nicolas."

"Well, no shit, Sherlock." Said Hanbin almost immediately while staring at him with an amused expression on his face. "Of course you don't like Nicolas, hyung. You like me, remember?"

“True, but that's not what I mean, babe~" Kei slightly whined. The thing that he only showed to Hanbin, really. Let’s face it, his friends wouldn’t let him see the day again if they saw him like this. 

"You don't like me? Well, thank you for letting me know, dear boyfriend. I was a little hurt, not gonna lie." Hanbin pouted.

“Babe, I said it was not what I mean and I like you, very much.” He really wanted to hug his boyfriend because it was a rare moment when he was being his cute adorable self like this but Kei was in a crisis right now and this was not the right moment to enjoy looking at his cute little boyfriend. 

Then the said boyfriend has the nerve to tease him like this?! 

Aargh...for the love of God, screw his pride, Kei just gonna hug Hanbin so hard and never let him go again. So hug him, he did.

"Seriously, hyung. You've been acting weird lately and even Sunoo noticed that you have been glaring at everyone in a 20 meters radius from me. What happened, babe?" Hanbin started from Kei's embrace. His voice was rather muffled because the taller one was hugging him too tight. If Kei noticed the _‘babe’_ part of the last question Hanbin asked just now, he tried to ignore it for the sake of his emotion.

"I just don't like Nicholas lately and I don't even know for how long until I can like him again." Answered Kei, his voice was a little bit muffled because he’s putting his head while kissing Hanbin’s crown.

"You made it sound like you two were in a lover quarrel, hyung." Teased Hanbin, "Should I be jealous?"

" _Babe_ ," said Kei slowly. His voice was changed and Hanbin knew that his boyfriend was being serious at the moment. Kei released the shorter one from his embrace and kissed his temple before he walked to the edge of Hanbin's bed.

Dinner could wait, thought Kei.

The black-haired man offered his hands to his standing boyfriend and guided Hanbin to sit beside him. Kei decided that it's better to communicate the problem instead of pretending that it was never there.

Kei's insecurities were killing him. The fact that Nicholas was tall, handsome, smart, rich and a soon-to-be a doctor is apparently a dream job for every parents' children or their children's partner to be. That was practically everything that Kei was not.

Well, Kei was not bad himself to be honest. He was tall, even taller than Nicholas, he was also handsome, smart and rich. Thank you very much!

But he was not a soon-to-be doctor and that was the main point of Kei's insecurities lately! That was why Hanbin's best friend was everything that Kei was not. It drove him crazy. He, at some point, even had a thought to change his major. That was bad, wasn't it? He was just crazy, Kei said to himself most of the time.

"I don't like Nicolas because he has been spending more time with you than I have." Kei started. He did not even have the nerve to look at his boyfriend since he was somewhat ashamed to even have this feeling in the first place. 

"Hyung, what are you talking about?" Hanbin stared at him, confused. "Last time I checked, you are the one who I spend my time more with. You practically live in my apartment, dear boyfriend."

"But he has been with you since your middle school. Even Sunoo mentioned that you guys practically glued before he and Daniel came along." Explained Kei. He now played with Hanbin's fingers while his eyes looked everywhere but Hanbin. "That reason alone makes me be the person with the least time spent with you, am I not?"

This was rather embarrassing but who cares when your boyfriend was Hanbin. The boy was rather oblivious when it came about his kindness, smile and the effect of them for people around him.

"Now you're just being silly!" Hanbin said. Amused with what Kei just said. "Then should I not like Seon too because he's spent more time with you?"

"Binnie, we're not talking about Seon, aren't we?"

"But by your logic, Seon should be in our conversation too." Before Kei said another stupid things, Hanbin added. "...and Sunoo and Daniel too, not only Nicolas."

Kei kept his silence, tried to hold his anger that started to rise. Kei silence seems like a signal for Hanbin to continue, "They are my best friends since I could remember, Hyung. Of course they have spent so many times with me more than you, Kei. But tell you, what? That doesn't mean you're less special than them in my life." Hanbin explained. Eyes tenderly staring at his sulking boyfriend. Seriously, Kei would be the death of him someday if he kept on his kick puppy-eyes look any longer. 

However, Kei's face changed. There were no longer puppy eyes and pouty lips. There were only scowls and upturned lips.

"Sunoo is another story, Binnie. He liked you, yes. But you did not like him like that. And I never like Seon like that, too."

Hanbin stared at Kei for a second before he understood the implied meaning Kei tried to convey, "Did you just imply that I like Nicolas more than a friend?" Hanbin asked. Trying so hard to understand where this whole random conversation was going because it was getting more absurd than anything.

Kei finally looked at him in the eyes and nodded slowly. Hanbin really wanted to smack his boyfriend for even thinking about that absurd thing. Because was this the same Nicolas they were talking about?

"Kei Hyung, this is the same Nicolas who is so madly in love with Daniel, right? Or do you know another Nicolas that I don't?"

"Of course it is!" Kei exclaimed. Damn, he was losing control over his emotion. He did not even realize he just raised his voice at Hanbin which made the shorter one flinched a little.

"You like Nicolas, Binnie. I know it."

"He is my best friend, Kei. Of course I like him. I like Sunoo, and Daniel too, if you want me to state the obvious."

"Binnie, I know everything. You don't need to hide it from me. You like Nicolas as in like _LIKED_ , right?"

At that accusation, Hanbin stared at his boyfriend in disbelief. "Don't put words in my mouth, Kei!" Now Kei noticed that Hanbin was starting to get annoyed. Though they were only 3 months apart age wise, Hanbin never called him by name except when he’s really annoyed or worse, mad at him. This only happened two times for the period of their relationship. Well, he was annoyed too, and he was allowed to be upset too. Why on earth was his boyfriend hiding something this important from him.

"I know everything, Binnie. I've read everything you wrote in that notebook of yours!"

"Excuse me, you what?"

"Your journal! You write everything in that black journal you hide in your closet. Everything from the start you realized that you like him to the part where you tried to make him realize your feelings for him."

"Did you just admit that you went through my things without me knowing?! That's impolite behavior, Kei!"

"Don't change the conversation, Binnie! And don't even deny it because I know your handwriting so well."

"But it-"

Kei couldn’t handle his jealousy anymore. It’s draining him and he really didn’t want for this fight to escalate wrongly. Because God knows what he would say when he was not being himself. So he decided to cut his boyfriend's attempt to say something.

"I'm tired, Binnie. I guess I'll just get back to my apartment and sleep." 

Second later, Kei decided to leave his boyfriend's apartment. He was afraid he could not control his anger any longer and ended up hurting his boyfriend more. Worse, he might hurt himself too in the process.

With a slam on Hanbin's door frame, Kei left. Hanbin's calling and their dinner was long forgotten.

* * *

  
  


Hanbin has been glaring at his cellphone for almost fifteen minutes. This was the nth time he tried to call Kei today and his efforts went down directly to either his voicemail or a busy tone. He could not believe that his stupid boyfriend has been ignoring his phone call for almost two week now. It was just because Kei was stupid enough to read his journal. Which had been written by a ten years old him!

Hanbin could only sigh so heavily of his own stupidity. Well, he saved the item for the sake of going down the memory line. He did not have a plan to keep the book for this long though, but apparently, his friendship with Nicolas was even older than that stupid book. Hanbin could not count anymore of how many stupid word he said in his mind today.

In his peripheral vision, he could see Sunoo looking at him while sipping his favorite Green Tea Latte. Sunoo's eyes focused on him and both of his eyebrows were nearly attached to each other. Hanbin tried so hard to ignore him and texted his boyfriend again, for the nth time today. The Red Velvet cake in front of him was long forgotten.

When Sunoo put his Green Tea Latte on the table, Hanbin raised his hands to his best friend's face without even looking at Sunoo, "Don't ask me anything, I don't even know what's going on." Hanbin's other hand was busy playing with his phone.

"He's been weird lately! He didn't even say "Hi" to me when we met this morning." Sunoo said. He was leaning his body so he was now only a few centimeters from Hanbin's. "Are you guys fighting or what?" Whispered Sunoo as if he didn’t want anyone to hear his question but Hanbin. 

Rolling his eyes, Hanbin said, "Do you even hear me, Sunoo-ya?" He put his phone on the table and sipped the Espresso that he had ignored since the waiter brought it to him an hour ago. "I don't know what happened with that idiot."

"Even Nicolas says that Seon asked him to not get too close to you for a while." Sunoo said again. "Seriously, I don't get it."

Hanbin sighed. Sometimes, he really wanted to just go and left Sunoo’s nosy nature alone but at the end he had to answer Sunoo’s question because he won’t stop asking until he got the answer anyway, "It's just because Kei thought I liked Nicolas."

Sunoo’s raised his eyebrow so high at that. "Well, who doesn't? He's hot and smart and all. Besides, he is our best friend, of course we like him, duh!"

"That's what I told him last time; He freaked out though and left from our dinner date." Hanbin winched a little when he rewinded the memory of that particular night.

"Okay, don't tell me he thought that you like LIKED Nicolas?! Because that would be so freaking funny and disgusting at the same time!" Sunoo laughed so hard he needed to take a breather for a while. However, after almost a full minute he laughed and Hanbin did not join the party, he knew that it was actually true. He got goosebumps out of sudden.

"No way!"

"Don't you dare laughing again, you As*h*le!"

That afternoon, the café near their campus and the guests being the witness of how Sunoo's last day on earth was over. 

* * *

Summer should be a very happy season for everyone. Aside from the fact that in some regions, the beach would be so beautiful during the season, most schools have a quite long break. Which means, the campus' apartment would be quite empty for most of its tenants would either go home to their parents' house or go on holiday. Everyone should be happy, since it was summer we were talking about. However, it seemed like the happy vibe was not at all in Kei' dictionary.

He has been scowling for almost half an hour since the school's break was announced. The giant bell and its annoying sound felt like a jab to Kei's ego. Those two reminded him that almost two weeks has passed since he last talked with Hanbin. To be quite honest, Kei really wanted to slap himself right on his cheeks for being an absolute jerk to his boyfriend. He really wanted to say sorry to Hanbin for being an immature person and stupid boyfriend, but he really could not face Hanbin right now.

Not because of his ego, if anything, his ego has long flown away through his apartment's window since he first met Hanbin. This was because he could not help being miserable just thinking that he might be less special than Nicolas in Hanbin's heart.

He felt gross with himself for allowing this jealousy clouded his thoughts in the first place. He really hated this feeling, it made him feel restless and unworthy and undeserving of Hanbin's perfection. Yet, he still wanted to punch Nicolas every time he got the glimpse of the said person in his peripheral vision. He has asked Seon to make sure that Nicolas lay low for the time being. The fact that they were not in the same faculty helped a lot.

Not Kei's jealousy, though.

Today, he had to inform his family that he may not go home for the summer. He must settle his issue with his boyfriend first or he may be damned for the rest of his life. 

Yeah, the things he did for love were insane. 

He was insane.

Kei typed his mother's number and made a quick call while staring at the sky. The sun was barely shining and the pathway to the apartment's swimming pool was slightly wet, he noticed. He was not even sure when the rain happened outside but he was sure that it was raining hard in his heart. 

Yeah, love did make him a sappy person like that.

His mother said he should be home at least for a few days before the next term starts. He said he might be there bringing someone if he could settle his problem faster. He ignored his mother's excited scream and hung out the phone.

He stared at his phone once again before he went through his phone log. There were almost two hundred miscalls and fifty texts from his boyfriend this past few weeks. Kei was happy and miserable at the same time. 

He could not believe that he, himself, was a paradox.

Thirty minutes later, Kei found himself outside Hanbin's apartment building. 

Hoping that his so-called jealousy could be gone after he saw his boyfriend's smile he loved the most. 

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Said Hanbin when he opened the door of his apartment. From everyone he expected to knock his door, he did not expect his so-called boyfriend was the one who did. He planned to go to his parent's house for summer break since he thought the person in front of him had cancelled their plan because of the unnecessary problem.

Hanbin noticed Kei winched a little after his welcome greeting, but Hanbin had had enough of Kei's disappearing act. They were both grown-up adults for God's sake! They should act like one!

After half a minute pause, which, maybe, felt like a lifetime for Kei, or so Hanbin hoped, Kei finally decided to open his mouth, "Am I not allowed to see my boyfriend?"

At that, Hanbin laughed so hard.

"Well, I thought you broke up with me?"

"Binnie," Kei's voice was stern and his face was as hard as when he first heard about his father's sudden surgery last year. 

Scared and lost.

Hanbin held up his hands. As if surrendering himself with Kei's reaction to his action. He did not have anything to say for this situation. He was mad and he thought he was allowed to be mad after Kei hung him up for almost two weeks. 

But he also missed Kei for all his heart and he really wanted to hug him. But alas, his stubbornness was always in the way. "You're the one who ignored me for almost two weeks, hyung. Not my fault if I have a new boyfriend by now."

Before Hanbin could close the door, Kei had already pushed him into his apartment and let the door closed by itself. Hanbin's back was now on the wall while Kei's body pinning him closely.

A second later, his lips were on Hanbin's while one of Kei's hands held Hanbin's left hand, and the other hand firmly pressed on the back of Hanbin’s neck.

There was intensity in Kei's kisses that Hanbin has never felt before. There were so many emotions in his kiss. Longing, fear, passion, love and was that lust?

Hanbin did not care anymore. So instead of struggling from his boyfriend’s grip, he kissed him back with the same intensity. He missed Kei the most. He could even cry at this very moment.

The kiss was deepened when Kei bit Hanbin's bottom lip, asking for his permission to explore more. Hanbin’s granted the access and almost immediately they could hear their own moaning mess and wet saliva were practically exchanged. Minutes after, he could feel Kei release his hand while traveling to his behind. The other hand on his neck earlier was now below his tee. 

They broke the kiss after they both realized that they needed air if they wanted to continue this activity further.

"Mine," said Kei when they still stared at each others' lips. Hanbin scowled and stared at Kei then rolling his eyes. "I'm not your property, hyung."

"You're not," said Kei between the kisses, "but you're still mine."

"If," Kissed, "I," kissed, "hear," kissed, "you," kissed, "say," kissed, "you," another kiss, "plan," kissed, "to have," kissed, "new," kissed, "boyfriend," kissed, "I'll," kissed, "punished," a long paused when they stared at each other. Hanbin's half-lidded eyes and swollen lips -Kei’s artworks- will be the death of Kei some day.

"You."

Then after that, Hanbin could not remember anything aside from Kei literally ripped his favorite white Puma tee and threw him gently to his bed.

Moans, the sounds of skin against skin, groans, and little giggles filling up the apartment. Hanbin felt so full, literally and figuratively.

He missed Kei so much but he was aware that this underlying problem should be solved before it could blow up bigger in the future. So, when Kei fell asleep after their third round, he read his journal again and decided that he could be such an idiot sometimes. 

❤❤❤

Kei knew that Hanbin was staring. 

At some ordinary moment he would be flattered and teased his boyfriend more, but today was not that day. He knew he was just trying to avoid the elephant in the room, but Hanbin seemed not to appreciate the idea at all. 

He kept trying though, while still eating his cereal.

"Are we not going to talk about this?" Asked Hanbin finally. Eyes still staring at Kei intensely.

"About what?"

Hanbin's deadpanned expression made Kei a little bit scared. 

"Alright, I'm sorry, Babe." Said Kei finally. He pushed his cereal aside and decided to sit beside Hanbin.

Brushing his hand in between Hanbin's hair, Kei said, "I'm just jealous and I don't trust myself near you when I have this disgusting monster inside me. I feel gross."

"Why are you jealous anyway?" Hanbin asked, not really understanding Kei's point. "If anything, I'm the one who should be jealous here. You're literally everyone's dream and you choose me instead. You could have someone better, hyung."

Kei sighed and then kissed Hanbin slowly and tenderly. As if giving his boyfriend a reassurance that he was a blessing in his life.

"You just don't have any idea how many people want you, Hanbinnie." Said Kei. Mentally slapping himself for recalling the memories of when some random people talking about his boyfriend in such a way he could send them to ER right away, "You don't have any idea."

"Just so you know, I don't like Nicolas in that way."

"I know,"

"You did not read the whole part of the journal, hyung."

"I know,"

"It's just a silly bet between me and my cousin."

"I know,"

"You knew?!" Hanbin was now staring at Kei in disbelief.

"I did call your cousin to confirm it." Kei stared back at him and smiled tenderly.

"You did what??!!"

"Don't be so surprised, Babe. You did know me." Kei grinning from ear to ear before he finally kissed Hanbin crazy. 

❤❤❤

"So, how was your make up sex?" Asked Sunoo out of nowhere when Hanbin, Kei, Niki and himself had brunch together before they separated for this holiday. Sunoo and Niki would go to Jeju to spend the rest of their summer holiday. Kei would bring him somewhere he refused to tell Hanbin.

Niki tried so hard not to laugh. Sunoo on the other hand succeeded in showing them a straight face. Hanbin was blushing so hard while Kei was grinning from ear to ear. "It was fantastic!"

Hanbin’s red face was sure to make the whole table become lively.

Then, Nicolas and Daniel came.

Kei was tense and unconsciously wrapping his hand around Hanbin's shoulder. His eyes were staring at Nicolas intensely. As if the man would steal his boyfriend.

Nicolas, on the other hand, was trying so hard to avoid looking at Hanbin for more than a second. A pissed off Kei was not easy to deal with.

"Now you look at Nicolas more than you look at me. Should I be jealous?" Teased Hanbin when he noticed that his boyfriend was still staring slash glaring at his best friend.

"Yeah, should I be jealous too with you, Kei hyung?" Daniel added. He looked at Kei with scowls.

At this both Kei and Nicolas answered at the same time with, "Are you kidding me?!"

"Now they even do have some strong telepathy going on right there." Sunoo added, "just like a real couple."

Five second later, Sunoo was strangled by two giants and Niki tried to help him while still trying to suppress his laughter.

Hanbin was happy that they could finally enjoyed their time together again after the stupid jealousy game between them. Though Kei was more solicitous of him and more, let's say, territorial of him, Hanbin was glad that they could short out their misunderstanding. If there was any downside to this matter, it seemed that Kei was more concerned of Nicolas's attitude towards him now he might be jealous too.

"All is well, I guess?" Muttered Hanbin while staring at Kei, and Kei, noticing his boyfriend’s stare on him, couldn’t help to land a kiss on Hanbin’t temple. They both stared at each other, ignoring the stares and a loud _gross_ , from Sunoo and Daniel. 

_Yeah, all is well._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished this!!! 
> 
> Please give me around of applause. 😂
> 
> I'm not really confident with this one and the ending was not what I intended to be but I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Anyways, do let me know what do you think about this. As always, your comment and vote would be much appreciated!!
> 
> Thank you and let's spread KBIN's agenda! 💕


End file.
